What Mistletoe Can Do
by TequilaKiss
Summary: COMPLETE OneShot!Our lips touched. But t more into it.instead of both of us pulling away, like I thought would happen, we lent more into it. HGBZ


**Disclaimer-**** Characters belong to J.K. Rowling...All that's mine really are the way teh words are orginized...**

**Summary-**** Our lips touched. But t more into it.instead of both of us pulling away, like I thought would happen, we lent more into it. **_  
_

**A/N- Absolutly no plot and/or point to this ficlet. Just was on the computer and this came to mind, so I typed it up...lol So no flames for it not making sense...because I really wasn't too intent on making it make sense..just a little drabble to ease me up on my druggness of the Christmas Holidays...(In 3 Days!) **  


* * *

What Mistletoe Can Do

(Hermione's POV)

_It was Christmas eve and I had just finished eating my dinner. There were only a few people from each house, so everyone ate at one table, the House tables were stacked, forgotten in the back of the Hall. _

_I stood up from my seat, and noticed that Blaise Zabini, had stood at the same moment. I started to walk towards the doors, only to find Blaise catch up to me, and walk with me. _

_We were both Heads, so it wasn't uncommon for us to be seen walking and talking together. He started to say something to me, but as soon as we got to the doors, we were stopped._

_By what, at the time, was unknown. We both tried to walk forwards, backwards, sideways, but nothing we did brought us release. _

_We heard a soft chuckle behind us and both whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore, standing there, blue eyes twinkling, and a smile upon the old man's face. _

"_Mistletoe," that was all he needed to say. We both looked up and sighed. _

_Wizard mistletoe._

_You had to kiss. You were stuck there until you did. So, we looked at each other, and sighed. We didn't know each other too well, so kissing the other would be awkward no doubt. But, when I looked at him again, we both knew that we'd have to do it sometime, because there was no spell to get you out from under the mistletoe, other then a kiss. _

_So I stood on tip toe (he was standing at 6'3 with me at 5'6) and he lent down a bit. We were so close now, I could feel his warm breath on my face. _

_Our lips touched. But __t more into it.__instead of both of us pulling away, like I thought would happen, we lent more into it. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was just the Christmas-y air about things. But whatever the cause, we lent into it none the less. _

_After a while, we had to pull apart for breath, at which time, I took the chance to flee. That had scared me. We didn't know each other, yet I felt compelled to kiss him. _

_I knew that if I had of stayed there, I would have kissed him again and again for all it's worth. There is no reason for it! Arrgg… probably one of Dumbledore's tricks…again. _

_Upon my reaching of the Heads Common Room, and gasped out the password and rushed in. Grabbing my favorite book of the humongous shelf (Hogwarts: A History) I settled down in a chair, in front of the warm fire, and began to read. _

(Author's POV)

Blaise entered the Common Room, and looked around. He spotted Hermione gazing intently into the fire. Walking up to her, he sat down beside her, and looked into the fire as well.

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time before Blaise couldn't hold back the question he had been burning to ask since the kiss-

"Why did you run away?"

No reply.

Hermione continued looking into the fire, as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever laid eyes upon. He waited patiently for her answer. The clock ticked on, and the room was quiet. It seemed as if the entire Common Room, was awaiting her reply.

"It scared me…"

"Scared you? Why? How?" Blaise was so confused. How could one kiss under the mistletoe scare someone? Especially someone like Hermione who had faced Voldemort.

"Well, I mean…It's not as if we talk much, I hardly know you… You hardly know me. And…I kissed…back…I mean I actually _wanted_ to kiss you! Doesn't that bother you in the slightest? I mean, we hardly know each other and here I am, _wanting_ to kiss you…It's frustrating."

Hermione placed her head in her hands and softly shook her head.

Blaise placed a reassuring had on her shoulder.

"Hermione. Relax. It's alright. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe. It happens to everyone sometime. Just some Christmas Spirit, is all. Don't worry about it, alright? It's okay that you kissed back.. (chuckles) that's the point. I mean, what kind of kiss would it be, if only one person was doing the kissing? Under the mistletoe or not? (more chuckles)"

Hermione pulled her head out of her hands and looked at him. He was right. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe. It was perfectly normal for her to want to kiss him. Or was it? The thing was, she wanted to kiss him again right then and there. She didn't need a mistletoe. Maybe that was a she needed. Just to kiss him once more, calm her nerves, and move on…

So, that's just what she did.

She lent over and kissed him. Right on the lips.

At first, he didn't respond, as he was still recovering from the shock. But that didn't last long. He got in to the kiss, quicker then she had gotten into the one they had shared early that day, at dinner.

She pulled away from, and stood up. Smoothing out her robes, and looked at Blaise and softly said,

"Happy Christmas, Blaise"

She walked off, out through the portrait hole, hoping to get in some reading from the library. But before she closed the portrait, she heard a faintly said,

"Happy Christmas to you too, Hermione"

She let out a soft chuckle as she closed the portrait. He sounded quite confused. (chuckles) All well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is just a short drabble to ease my mind...hehe way to hyped up on Christmas cookies! lol hope you enjoyed it none the less, though! Happy Holidays, to all! **

**Happy Holidays Hands out Hot Chocolate, and cookies Mmhmmm**

**Shannon **


End file.
